1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of storage and carrying bags and more specifically to worksite storage or carrying bag designed to hold and protect various tools and accessories and which is equipped with a flexible, expandible pocket construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, some companies have offered either metal or hard plastic tool boxes that have a hinged top and a small removable tray that lifts out to reveal the inner confines of the box for bulk tool storage. Some have small mounted drawers either in the top or the bottom for smaller tools or loose fasteners. Since these boxes are made of metal, hard plastic or rubber, they often do not conform to unique storage situations in real life trade applications. For a tradesman, storage in a vehicle is critical and sometimes a specific space for a rectangular hard box is not available. Some pick-up trucks have storage space behind the seats that do not lend itself to a rectangular box shape. Additionally, the surface of these boxes is slick and the boxes will quickly slide around if not properly wedged or packed tightly for security.
Another more recently introduced product in the marketplace is the “soft” or synthetic fabric tool bag which is available in different sizes and configurations. It is known in the art to produce a bag of this type that is required to carry substantial loads for various situations. These bags have numerous designs for various specific functions. Some of these are very similar to a doctor's bag with a zippered opening providing access to an inside cavity where tools lay horizontally. These synthetic fabric bags offer an improvement to the metal and plastic boxes by overcoming many of the deficiencies discussed above. However, these designs fail to address many concerns for a bag in use, for example, by a plumber, carpenter or an electrician at a construction or job site.
Thus, despite the advantages offered by the soft-sided bags, there continues to exist a need for improvements in tool bags of the type used by carpenters, plumbers, electricians and similar tradesmen. For example, many prior bag designs, though good for light loads, have features which are not well suited for carrying larger loads that require a great deal of strength. The handles and sidewall construction of many of the prior art designs are not sufficiently robust or of industrial strength for use by tradesmen. Also, it would be advantageous to provide an external expandible pocket construction for soft sided tool bags of this general type in order to better accommodate the various tools and accessories used by those in the industry.
There exists a need, therefore, for an improved expandible pocket design for a soft sided tool bag of the type used by carpenters, electricians, and the like.
There also exists a need, therefore, for an improved soft-sided tool bag which has a sidewall construction and a handle arrangement which is able to accommodate heavier loads.
There exists a need for such a tool bag which provides increased load carrying ability for the bag and overall structural reinforcement, while utilizing a soft sided construction.